


Bits and Pieces

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Gift fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Obi-Wan raises Luke and Leia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmeraude11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraude11/gifts).



> Warning for some suicidal thoughts at one point.
> 
> On a happier note, happy birthday Esmeraude11!

This is how it begins:

On a distant asteroid, home to a small, neutral medical station and little else, a woman who was once a fierce Queen, a beloved Senator, who helped kindle the flame that will grow into a Rebellion, who loved democracy and her husband with equal passion, who would have been a kind and gentle mother if not for the machinations of the Sith, is dying. Her only witnesses are a medical droid, her twin babies, and the Jedi she has often called friend, who is doing all he can to keep the power that is draining her life away from latching onto her children as well.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is barely holding on himself. After suffering betrayal after betrayal at the hands of his own men, at the hands of the man he had loved more than the Code had allowed, it is all he can do to stand at the bedside of Padmé Amidala and keep her from dying alone. 

He had felt Master Yoda become one with the Force shortly after their arrival at Polis Massa, and while he hopes that it means that the Sith Lord is dead, Obi-Wan fears that he is not and so plans for the worst. 

He cannot thrust two strongly Force sensitive babies on an unsuspecting couple and leave them at the mercy of the Empire, but he also cannot split the twins. Obi-Wan will raise them himself, and he swears to himself, to Padmé, to the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, that he will let Luke and Leia grow up knowing they are loved. He will not make that mistake again.

Obi-Wan lifts the twins in his arms, Luke wrapped in a yellow blanket and Leia in a green one, so that Padmé can see her babies one more time before she dies.

Afterwards, Obi-Wan only allows himself a few seconds to mourn his entire world before he pushes his grief away to better focus on the present. He feels bad about having to leave Padmé’s body behind, but he made arrangements for her family to be notified. It would have to be enough.

0o0o0

Survival comes first:

He sells the ship on Corellia and uses the money to buy milk and clothes for Leia and Luke. He is their Uncle Ben now, his brother and sister-in-law killed in the Clone Wars, leaving him their sole guardian.

It is hard work, caring for two newborns, but Obi-Wan finds plenty of people willing to help when he needs it. Thievery is also easier with the Force to guide him and the knowledge that the twins will go hungry to motivate him. 

Within two weeks, though, they have to leave Corellia. They will be safer if they don’t stay anywhere for too long.

0o0o0

Nothing lasts forever:

The twins are four years old when Obi-Wan takes them to Alderaan for the first time.

Bail and Breha welcome them with open arms, Bail cooing over the adorable children whilst Breha looks on, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“We worried for you after we heard of Senator Amidala’s death,” she says.

“I apologize,” Obi-Wan replies. “It was necessary for me to lay low, let the Emperor think I had died with the rest of the Jedi.”

Breha raises an eyebrow. “He knows you are still alive Master Kenobi.”

“Please, Obi-Wan.”

A corner of her mouth tilts upward in a suggestion of a smile. “As you wish, Obi-Wan. Darth Vader hunts for you with a particular passion.”

Obi-Wan says nothing, staring at the twins as fear curdles in his stomach. He shoves the emotion away a moment later.

She reaches out and grasps his shoulder. “We will do whatever we can to help you, Obi-Wan.”

The Force rings with the truth of her promise.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan chokes out.

Bail stands up, Leia sitting on his shoulders while Luke is perched on his hip, and rejoins the conversation. “What’s ours is yours, my friend.”

0o0o0

A happier interlude:

They stay on Alderaan for three years, and what a wonderful three years they are. 

Luke and Leia are adored by all who meet them, but they prefer to spend time with Obi-Wan, Bail, and Breha more than anyone else. The twins had stopped calling Obi-Wan ‘Dad’ when they were three, but they pick it up again after their first year on Alderaan. Bail is ‘Papa’, and Breha is ‘Mama’. Obi-Wan’s heart breaks a little every time he hears it, but he is used to sorrow by now.

The most unexpected occurrence for Obi-Wan occurs when Bail and Breha invite him into their hearts and their bed. Had they done so a few years earlier, before the Empire, he likely would have refused, being too much of a Jedi to even contemplate forming attachments. However, he now knows the folly behind denying emotions. He loves Leia and Luke as if he was their father, and it isn’t difficult to find room in his heart to love Bail and Breha.

He begins training the twins in the Force on their sixth birthday. They both take to it with an ease that would scare him if he had not first trained Anakin. Leia excels at shielding techniques and meditation while Luke quickly picks up the gymnastics necessary to build a foundation for lightsaber combat. The twins are brilliant students.

0o0o0

And then:

The Empire comes to Alderaan three days after the twins turn seven, with Darth Vader at its head.

Obi-Wan has a few hours advance warning, enough time to get himself and Luke onto a ship. Leia is out playing with her friends and can’t be found before the risk is too great to remain any longer.

Leia shields herself better than she had ever done before when she is presented as the adopted daughter of the Organas. No one suspects a thing, not even the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan and Luke flee to Tatooine, heart-sick and full of worry for Leia.

They return three months later.

That night, Obi-Wan, Bail, and Breha tell Leia and Luke the truth.

“Does he know that we’re alive?” Luke asks.

“We don’t think so,” Bail answers. “Your mother appeared to be still pregnant when she was buried.”

Leia tucks herself into Breha’s side. “That _thing_ is not my father,” she declares angrily. “I have a Dad and a Papa, and he isn’t either of them.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Luke says “Don’t cry, Dad.”

Force, he wishes Anakin and Padmé were still alive. 

0o0o0

Time marches ever on:

Ahsoka takes one look at the twins and knows whose children they are. The Empire has been active for thirteen years. Luke and Leia love her immediately; she is their cool Aunt Ahsoka, who is actually out there fighting the Empire rather than organizing things from the shadows like their parents are.

She teaches Leia Jar’Kai and helps Luke build droids before she has to move on three months later, with promises to keep in touch. 

They lose contact with her three years later, but they do not grieve. They never felt her pass into the Force.

Luke and Leia become more active presences in the Rebellion after that, although they both try to keep a low profile. They have seen what the Inquisitors will do to them if they are caught.

0o0o0

Some things stay the same:

Leia expresses an interest in politics and is so exceptional that she becomes the Alderaanian senator at 18. 

She tries to smuggle the plans to the Death Star to the Rebellion, but her ship is captured above Tatooine. She ejects the droids in an escape pod with the plans.

Luke and Obi-Wan find the droids on Tatooine and hire Han Solo and Chewbacca to take them to Alderaan.

Leia is tortured by Darth Vader in an attempt to discover where the Rebel base is hidden. Alderaan is destroyed, and Leia is scheduled for execution.

Luke, Han, and Chewie free her from her cell and they escape through the garbage chute. Obi-Wan faces Darth Vader.

They escape in the Millennium Falcon, with the Death Star in pursuit.

Luke destroys the Death Star after Han and Chewbacca come back.

Han decides to stay until they get to Hoth.

The Empire attacks while they are on Hoth. Luke escapes, leaving to further his Jedi training while Leia, Han, and Chewie head to Bespin after narrowly avoiding capture.

There is a duel on Bespin, and a Skywalker loses a hand.

The Rebellion discovers another Death Star is being built, but it is a trap to destroy them.

Luke confronts Darth Vader on Endor and calls him ‘Father’.

The Emperor and Darth Vader die on the second Death Star, which is destroyed by Lando Calrissian in the Millennium Falcon. 

0o0o0

But this is all just the framework of a different tapestry:

Luke and Leia are both adopted by the Organas, although Luke keeps a much lower profile than Leia, uninterested in politics or ruling.

Leia’s shields are her own construct. It is difficult for her to keep them up, especially when she is overflowing with anger and hatred for Tarkin and Vader.

Luke and Obi-Wan had become stranded on Tatooine after a mission for the Rebellion. They were waiting for an extraction when the Force urged them into the desert, where they found C-3PO and R2D2. 

Luke and Leia can feel the billions of deaths caused by Alderaan’s destruction in the Force. Leia barely manages to remain standing. Luke is not so lucky.

Some of Leia’s intense grief manages to slip through her shields for an instant before she rebuilds them, and Darth Vader begins to grow suspicious that she has training.

Leia’s lightsaber was with the droids when they were ejected, and Luke brought it with him when he came to rescue her. However, the stormtroopers’ cries of “Jedi scum!” force them to flee through the garbage chute before more reinforcements arrive.

The twins arrive to defend their dad before Vader can kill him. Vader recoils in shock at not only the Princess, but also the Prince of Alderaan wielding lightsabers as if they had been born to it. Leia manages to hold Vader off long enough for Luke to get Obi-Wan onto the Falcon.

With the Force urging him on, Vader makes a note to investigate the Organa twins and find out their connection to Kenobi.

He has a long time to contemplate them after the Death Star was destroyed and before his distress beacon was answered. They both looked so familiar.

When Vader finally has time to investigate, what he finds disturbs him for reasons he isn’t quite sure of yet. Born on the same day as the Empire, the day when his world fell apart, raised by Kenobi since their infancy, with the help of the Organas since they were four years old. There is no bloodwork on record for either of them, no evidence of any midichlorian testing. 

Two years after the Prince destroyed the Death Star, Vader has found enough evidence that he can no longer deny it. Luke and Leia Organa are his children, stolen from him by Kenobi.

His Master lied about Padmé’s death.

Obi-Wan dies a year after Alderaan was destroyed, passing away peacefully in his sleep after suffering from his second heart attack. Luke and Leia mourn the loss of their third parent keenly, but the fight against the Empire waits for no one.

They have become symbols of hope and defiance. The last remaining members of Alderaan’s royal family, Jedi, destroyers of the Death Star, they are rallying points for the Rebellion. 

Luke tells Leia about how he saw Obi-Wan’s ghost, how he was told to go to Malachor and find their Aunt, and he leaves with Leia’s blessing moments after they escape from the Empire.

It is Leia that duels Vader on Bespin, after telling Han to run.

“Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,” Vader says, once she is trapped on the edge of a precipice, down a hand and a lightsaber.

She snorts in a twisted sort of amusement. “Do you mean yourself? Because my dad told me everything. You’re not my father; the fact that we share blood is nothing more than an unfortunate occurrence. Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi were my fathers.”

“They stole you from me!” Vader snarls, his anger coiling through the Force. It calms a moment later. “But it is not too late. Join me. We can rule the galaxy together, as a family.”

The pain of her lost limb clouds Leia’s mind, and it is difficult for her to think. For a moment, she contemplates letting go, denying Vader his prize and joining almost everyone she loves. It would be so peaceful, no longer having to fight, to run and hide. She could finally rest.

Except, Luke needs her. Leia knows that if Vader cannot get her to join him, he will go after Luke, and that is not acceptable. 

_Luke, stay away from Bespin. I’m sorry, but I have to do this,_ Leia sends before she closes their link down as much as she can.

“I have conditions,” Leia says out loud. There will be time to get the exact details down later, but she knows that she is going to demand that he leave Luke alone and that democracy be restored to the galaxy once the Emperor is dead.

After all, she should take advantage of this divide between the Emperor and Vader, try and turn it to the advantage of the Rebellion.

Leia is the one to alert the Rebellion about the second Death Star being built in the skies above Endor.

Leia senses Luke’s presence moments before Vader - no, he is Father now - does. For a moment, she is so blindingly mad that he and the Emperor would conspire to include Luke in their plans that her eyes burn. But then she feels Luke through their bond for the first time in months, and it is like a ray of light in the gloom. She can feel the Dark side flee before the strength of the Light Luke carries with him.

 _Dad told me to say that he was proud of you, little sister,_ is the first thing Leia hears through their link when she embraces him.

“Shut up, I’m older than you,” Leia says.

The greeting between Luke and their father is tense and awkward. Leia has come to understand Vader better in the months she has spent learning the ways of the Sith under his teaching, and she can tell that he wants to reach out to Luke but can’t. They can’t let the Emperor know of their plans.

Luke and Leia are forced to fight each other to determine who will replace their father as Sidious’ next apprentice. However, they instead use the fight as a way of catching up on everything that had happened since they were separated. They know each other so well that their fight appears to be more one person in two bodies performing a dance with deadly weapons than two people dueling.

Eventually the Emperor grows tired of watching them fight and begins to shoot lightning at them for encouragement. That is when they turn on him.

Despite all of their training, however, Sidious is still able to beat them, just barely. That is when Vader swoops in and throws the Emperor, his Master no more, into the center of the Death Star. 

Anakin Skywalker died when the Republic fell. Darth Vader died when the Empire fell. The man that was left is not sure what he is, Light or Dark, Sith or Jedi. His son forgave him long ago, and his daughter is struggling to forgive him even now. He made her a promise after all, that they would restore democracy once the Emperor was dead, and he will not let a corrupt Republic come into being.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot that I did [fanart](http://thefreakwiththewings.tumblr.com/post/144208935025/obi-wan-lifts-the-twins-in-his-arms-luke-wrapped) for this fic.


End file.
